


La bestia

by AkemiMizuki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Love Confessions, Multi, Soulmates, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Loki el príncipe de Asgard es desterrado a Jotumheim por intentar destruirlo, perdido en el mundo congelado se encuentra con la bestia jotun, un monstruo que vive en las profundidades de la nada y descubre que aquella criatura no es tan mala como pensó.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> En un planeta congelado llamado Jotumheim, se encontraba el príncipe desterrado de Asgard, pasando frio y con ropas holgadas, su cuerpo titilaba por aquella fuerte nevada, no sabía qué hacer ante la impotencia de estar solo en el mundo que intento destruir y sin tener idea de cómo salir o sobrevivir contra los elementos o gigantes de hielo, probablemente la muerte era su destino.
> 
> Pero no se rendiría, volvería a Asgard y tomaría el trono que por derecho le pertenecía.

Loki era el legítimo heredero de Asgard, por tanto, tenía todo lo que un hombre ordinario desea; poder, prestigio y súbditos a sus pies, pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas en la vida de nuestro protagonista porque poseía una relación clandestina bastante toxica con uno de los guardias reales conocido como Fandral.

_El príncipe tenía poco contacto con la gente, así que la única persona que estaba suficiente cerca era su guarda espaldas, quien lo sedujo fácilmente al ser el chico alguien tan solitario._

De hecho, ese día ambos estaban desnudos en la cama cuando Fandral le comento entre besos y toqueteos- Que te parece si conquistamos Jotumheim, será fácil matar a todos esos monstruos y quedarnos con la corona.

-No estoy seguro, padre prefiere mantener la paz entre reinos, si bien dudo que se enoje si ataco a su némesis –expreso el hechicero, claro que odiaba a esa raza enemiga y no comprendía como Odin no los destruida de una buena vez.

El chico le beso, su lengua bailaba sensualmente y sus manos recorrían sus muslos haciendo gemir al otro – Juntos podemos tenemos el poder, si lo haces a lo mejor tu padre pueda aceptarme como tu pareja oficial y de esa manera no tendré que dormir con esas mujeres para disimular que somos amantes.

_Siendo ambos de diferentes clases sociales intentaban esconder su relación, por lo tanto, el rubio aprovechaba esa excusa para andar con muchas mujeres delante del príncipe sin que este pudiese decir nada al respecto._

_Loki suspiro recordando la última vez que tuvo que soportar a su amante "fingir ser mujeriego" Fandral se reía con una cerveza y dos mujeres sentadas en sus piernas, las besaba con tanta pasión sin importar que su novio estuviese mirando con sufrimiento y se marchó con ellas. El hechicero sintió dolor al ver como las lleva al cuarto, al escuchar los gemidos y podía observar la manera en que tenía relaciones con ambas, ni siquiera cerraba bien la puerta o le interesaba los sentimientos de su pareja._

_El hechicero volvió en la mañana a su recamara, las hermosas doncellas estaban todavía dormidas en la cama de su amado, Fandral las echo tranquilamente porque realmente no le importaba nada, le beso diciendo que debía hacerlo para que nadie sospechara y que la próxima lo dejaría unirse en un trio._

_Él se sentía traicionado no obstante Fandral decía que la monogamia no era algo natural, que las personas eran como los animales, nunca podrían estar con una sola persona y comprendía que para tenerlo debía dejar que se acostara con otras personas porque este no se conformaba netamente con su cuerpo._

_No era suficiente para darle placer, aunque se esforzara, eso le entristecía._

_No dijo nada cuando Fandral lo tiro a la cama con olor a perfume de mujer y lo fornico tan fuerte que sentía como si sus piernas temblaban... No sentía pasión porque el aroma que desprendían las sabanas le daba asco, ni si quiera se bañó para quitar el hedor de aquellas mujeres. Se preguntaba ¿si eso era normal? Incluso el dolor cuando estaba con él._

_Si hubiese una manera de tener a Fandral para el solo entonces haría cualquier cosa...Tenia una oportunidad de que Odin lo dejara estar con "el amor de su vida"._

Loki agarro sus manos con una sonrisa- ¿Estás diciendo que no estarías con nadie más? ¿Quieres algo más serio?

-Si tú me prometes que mataras a todos esos monstruos, yo me casaría contigo. Luchara contra el mismo Odin por ti, te adoro y me das placer. Siempre me has gustado porque eres obediente, si te digo que me chupes lo haces sin dudarlo, no será difícil matar a maldito rey. - comento egoístamente pensando en su propio beneficio personal, el hechicero era ciego al no verlo.

-Lo hare, mi padre estará orgulloso cuando vea que destruí a Laufrey y me permitirá estar contigo – dijo el enamorado, pensando en la vida que tendría con su amado.

-Por eso te amo tanto, siempre haces lo que te pido... Eres un amante dispuesto a todo para satisfacerme - Dijo para luego besarle más profundo, lo tiro boca abajo para sumergirse en el deseo, en la pasión que se tenían.

_No sabía porque Fandral nunca les miraba a los ojos cuando estaban juntos o porque no era cariñoso, siempre era demasiado rudo y lo volteaba para no tener un contacto más íntimo o como si no soportaba ver su rostro._

_Su relación era más sexual que otra cosa, pero Loki nunca había tenido otras relaciones...No sabía que era el amor, pensaba que era lo que Fandral le daba, si bien aquellas migajas de amor no eran más que la manera en que lo utilizaba._

Como era de esperarse el hechicero quería siempre complacer a su amante y si este decía que quería conquistar un planeta entonces él lo haría... Lo amaba, era su primer novio así que trataba de hacerlo feliz, siguiendo todos sus caprichos.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó la invasión, todo resulto un horrible desastre que acabo con Odin desterrándolo a las tierras heladas y lo peor, su adorado amante no lo defendió, todo lo contrario, lo acuso de crear el plan.

Le dio su amor y su virginidad a alguien que le engaño.

Se dio cuenta tarde que solamente había sido un juguete para ese hombre cruel.

-El príncipe fue el de la idea, trate de impedir que hiciera algo tan perverso- había dicho su "adorado amor", simplemente para quedar libre de culpas y Odin el desgraciado le creyó mas a un desconocido que a su propio hijo.

El rey lo hecho de su hogar para que aprendiera una lesión.

Se sintió traicionado por la persona que amaba, con quien soñaba casarse.

Que idiota fue en dejarse engatusar por ese mentiroso que nunca le amo realmente, pero un día se vengaría.

Era un ingenuo al dejarse llevar por sus besos y ahora estaba perdido, sin esperanzas en un mundo congelado donde probablemente la muerte le esperaba.

El amor fue el arma que lo mato o quizá nunca fue amor después de todo entonces ¿Cómo se supone que era el amor? ¿Cómo se supone que se siente ser amado y no usado por una persona?

¿Algún día lo descubriría o moriría antes de encontrarlo?


	2. 1

El príncipe perdido entre sus propios errores, se arrodillo temblando mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas, su corazón estaba roto por la traición de quien creyó amar y se encontraba enojado también por dejarse influenciar por las mentiras de un patán egoísta que le utilizo como su juguete sexual.

Siempre supo como era Fandral, pero se cegó creyendo que podía cambiar y aunque era miserable, quería estar a su lado... Pensó que entregarse en todo a alguien, haría que este en algún momento le correspondiera, milagrosamente su amor fuese suficiente para ambos ¡Que engañado estaba, ese mujeriego nunca dejaría su vida de libertina por él!

Pensó que la muerte le aguardaba, era triste morir por culpa de la manipulación de una persona cercana. Fandral le prometió casarse si acababa con esos monstruos y cuando fallo, le echo la culpa de todo.

Además, era increíble que su padre creyera más en un guardia que en su propio hijo, ni siquiera le dejo hablar o defenderse. El rey buscaba una excusa para expulsarlo de Asgard y probablemente deseaba que muriera, pero no le daría gusto ni a su padre ingrato, ni a su maldito amante traidor.

Se vengaría de Fandral por aquella humillación y tomaría de nuevo el trono que le pertenecía.

Dejo de pensar en su infortunio y siguió caminando con mucho costo, convenciéndose que debía vivir para la venganza; sin embargo, no llegaba a ningún lado, todo lo que veía era un blanco infinito que se extendía por doquier y el ardor que le producía el invierno eterno. Cuando sus esperanzas disminuían lentamente hasta perderse en la nada, vio una pequeña casa rustica, bastante humilde y recordó aquella historia que le contaba su madre cuando era niño, una donde residía en lo profundo de las montañas congeladas un monstruo malvado, un salvaje animal que según dicen era un jotun que se volvió loco, tanto que fue expulsado de jotumheim y desde ese momento se convirtió en un ermitaño sediento de sangre.

Le llamaban "la bestia" a ese ser mitológico que causaba miedo en la población de Asgard, se decía que mataba sin piedad y comía la carne humana con sus colmillos afilados que desgarraban, se rumoreaba que era un gigante y sus manos podían asesinar en un segundo, sus uñas eran tan afiladas las cuales eran capaces de cortar los músculos, su piel quemaba al contacto.

Loki tuvo miedo de encontrarse con esa criatura si bien tenia tanto frio de estar en la intemperie que decidió arriesgarse a entrar, igual que asesinado por un monstruo o morir de hipotermia, al menos con el hombre se podría defender más.

Al entrar a la casa se sorprendió al ver lo cálida y acogedora que era incluso había una chimenea y se pregunta ¿Quién vivía allí?

Sabía que había intentado destruir aquel mundo congelado, obviamente no estaba a salvo en ese lugar tan peligroso, rodeado de personas que lo odiaban y lo torturarían al saber que era de la realeza o que trato de eliminarlos, por ende, necesitaba un refugio seguro.

Dudaba que la bestia viviese en un lugar como ese, probablemente estaría en una cueva donde destripaba gente en sus ratos libres.

No vio a nadie en dicha residencia quizá estaba abandonada, así que con el gran sueño que tenia se quedó dormido.

Despertó por un estruendo, trato de esconderse sin embargo fue tarde porque delante suyo pudo contemplar un gigante de hielo enorme con ojos color sangre que destilaban enojo y con unos grandes músculos inflados que se notaban por su semi desnudez, era muy intimidante tanto que se estremeció del miedo imaginando las maneras que esta criatura lo torturaría o como esas manos podrían aplastarlo sin ningún remordimiento.

¡No podía creerlo, la bestia de las leyendas era real! Probablemente sería su siguiente víctima, era verdad todo lo que decían, el jotun tenía un pecho marcado y una musculatura fibrososa, se notaba que con esa fuerza mataría a cualquiera, un salvaje sin mente o sin sentimientos que se volvía psicótico y lo peor es que entro en su territorio.

Sintió pánico al ver a aquella bestia caminar con pasos fuertes que resonaban por doquier hasta el suelo vibraba y no hizo otra cosa que enfrentarlo directamente sacando su cuchillo, trato de apuñalarlo si bien únicamente le produjo algunos cortes insignificantes; por esa distracción le dio tiempo para salir corriendo despavorido, huyendo del monstruo de los cuentos infantiles

Corrió ente la noche, encontrándose con unos animales salvajes que gruñían enfurecidos y querían matarlo, sabía que era su fin. No creyó morir de esa forma, atrapado en el mundo que juro destruir, congelado y comido por anímales.

No se rindió tan fácil e intento defenderse, aunque fue en vano, su ropa ya estaba desgarrada cuando una de esas criaturas abrió la boca para morderlo y devorarlo, cerro sus ojos para aceptar su destino, no obstante, de improviso la bestia apareció matando aquellos animales como si nada con un hacha ancestral.

Al ver aquella brutalidad y salvajismo frente a sus ojos, la sangre de aquellos animales tiñendo la nieve de carmesí. Sintió como el miedo se infiltraba en su piel, dio algunos pasos tratando de alejarse, a pesar del pavor aun pensaba que era extraño porque la bestia ¿Lo estaba defendiendo?

Se supone que los jotun son animales que no piensan, que no sienten, pero pudo ver en los ojos de este hombre una chispa tal si quisiera decirle que todo estaba bien, que estaba a salvo. Era obvio que la bestia le estaba salvando la vida, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Con que fin rescataría a un enemigo?

La criatura se acercaba y Loki tirado en la nieve quiso salir corriendo, pero no podía ni caminar... Estaba en manos de la bestia y eso le produjo tanto pánico que no era capaz de respirar.

Como se encontraba tan débil y estresado, termino por desmayarse de la hipotermia...Inconsciente con labios morados, piel pálida, temblando, con su pelo pegado a su piel; sintió cuando fue alzado por unos grandes brazos que lo apretaban en un pecho robusto, dándole calor y una extraña seguridad.

Inconsciente con labios morados, piel pálida, temblando, con su pelo pegado a su piel; sintió cuando fue alzado por unos grandes brazos que lo apretaban en un pecho robusto, dándole calor y una extraña seguridad  
Gracias por leer :)


	3. 2

El hechicero se levantó de repente con terror, todas las escenas que había vivido se le vinieron de golpe a la mente como un balde de agua fría.

Le gustaría que todo fuese una pesadilla y desesperar en los brazos de su amante, pero el dolor era real, la traición, la bestia y los animales queriéndoselo comer.

Volviendo a su conciencia, se preguntó ¿Dónde estaba?

Observando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que sus heridas estaban siendo tratabas y delante suyo se encontraba un enorme hombre azul durmiendo a su lado, obviamente aquella criatura había estado cuidándolo toda la noche.

¿Por qué la bestia lo protegía con tanto esmero? No podía entenderlo, debía haber una razón, nadie ayuda a otra persona sin querer algo a cambio.

La bestia a pesar de ser musculosa y enorme, no era un gigante como los demás, tampoco era feo; viéndolo bien se veía bastante atractivo incluso el azul de su piel le daba un toque salvaje y exótico, trato de tocarlo pensando como seria acariciar su piel, cuando hizo contacto resulto ser frio, pero agradable, quito su mano tímidamente cuando vio que aquel grandulón se estaba despertando.

La criatura no parecía enojada y tampoco hablaba, le dio un abrigo de color rojo para que dejara de temblar.

El hechicero no comprendía ¿Por qué era tan amable? Había tratado de destruir su raza, debería asesinarlo sin piedad si bien el gigante de hielo le resguardaba con amor, jamás pensó que esos animales tuvieran alguna clase de sentimientos; toda su vida los vio como seres malvados que matan por diversión.

-Me llamo Loki y tu ¿Tienes un nombre? – pregunto curioso, usando gestos para lograr una comunicación.

_Tenía esperanza de que comprendiera algo, después de todo se notaba por el tamaño que esa criatura era un hibrido entre dos especies diferentes y ya había tenido contacto con uno cuando era joven, ese ser podía entender su vocabulario._

-Yo ser Thor, no tener miedo ¡No lastimarte! - dijo tratando de conversar, pero le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

¿Cómo una bestia tan grande y que provocaba tanto miedo al verlo matando a esos animales, podía verse tan tierno al tratar de comunicarse con tanto esmero?

El chico le miro detenidamente – ¡No tengo miedo, tú me salvaste después de todo así que no eres una bestia sedienta de sangre como creí! Por cierto, noto que no sabes muy bien como hablar ¿Pero si me entiendes?

El hombre que parecía de las cavernas asistió, comprendía las palabras, sin embargo, le costaba articularlas.

El hechicero se dio cuenta que el hombre tenía una herida probablemente la que el mismo le hizo con el arma, la sangre color azul caía de esta -Te ayudo con la herida, fui yo quien entro a tu casa y te acuchillo, debo ser yo quien la cure... Lamento haberte herido, creí que eras un jotun loco que quería matarme.

Gruño a la defensiva- No

-Vamos bestia, no seas quisquilloso - dijo inmediatamente sientiendose mal de llamarlo de esa manera, ese hombre podía ser salvaje si bien no era tan malvado como los cuentos solían describir.

Este gruño nuevamente

\- Digo Thor...Deja de ser tan agresivo. Intento sanarla, agradezco por salvarme, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte- dice con calma

El lentamente confío, dejando que Loki se encargue de desinfectar la herida mientras le mira fijamente como si viese una obra de arte inclusive toco un poco su mejilla con aquellos grandes dedos, curioso por alguien diferente a sí mismo, quizá la bestia estando tan solo sentía la necesidad de calor humano.

_Loki como no tiene a nadie y de la misma manera que la bestia se siente solitario en un lugar deshabitado, el hechicero siempre se sintió solo, aunque había muchas personas a su alrededor._

Decide entonces que debe sacar todas las preocupaciones que tiene dentro, a veces es mejor confiar en un extraño que en alguien cercano; así que le cuenta todas sus frustraciones como si lo conociera de toda la vida -Estoy aquí por tratar de complacer a mi estúpido ex novio. Ambicionaba que estuviera feliz, que quisiera estar conmigo entonces trate de destruir este mundo porque era su deseo, pero cuando mi padre me expulso, ni siquiera trato de defenderme...Me di cuenta que nunca me amo en primer lugar, fui un imbécil que cayó en sus mentiras ¿Por qué nadie puede amarme? Mi padre me odia al grado de echarme sin remordimientos y ese idiota me traiciono, la única que era buena conmigo era mi madre, pero murió cuando era un niño ¿Acaso no merezco amor? Siento que estoy perdido, que no hay ninguna salida.

Thor lo atrajo a él para abrazarlo en su regazo, era tan grande que sentía como si fuese absorbido por sus músculos, sin embargo también resultaba una sensación cálida–No eres imbécil, a mi pasar lo mismo, mi padre desterró hasta que fuera digno, pero no importar ser digno. Aunque sentir solo, aquí estar mejor

Le costaba hablar tanto que se trababa y decía todo mal, guardo silencio para continuar- No estar enojado con Loki por destruir porque yo entenderte.

-Entonces debes saber cómo se siente que tu padre te expuse sin importar que mueras... Me duele porque quien creí que Fandral me amaba y me defendería, me rompió el corazón cuando no lo hizo- dijo con tristeza

Thor le toco con su gran mano para consolarlo, a Loki le pareció algo muy tierno, de verdad la bestia de los cuentos no era más que un oso de peluche gigante.

-Ese hombre no merecerte...Yo poder amar a Loki, si Loki dejar que yo amarlo para olvidar dolor

-Así que me salvaste para follarme- dijo enfadado

-No, si yo querer tu cuerpo... Te abría cogido antes, habría abusado de ti...Ser salvaje pero no querer dañar lo hermoso que eres, no querer tocarte sin tu no amarme.

El hechicero vio que esa bestia en definitiva era inteligente y tenía sentido de la ética -Tienes razón, si hubieras querido lastimarme ya lo hubieras hecho, es que me resulta difícil confiar o pensar que no quieres dañarme.

-Prometer no hacer daño a hermosa criatura.

-Sabes siempre creí que los jotuns no tenían corazón, pero tú tienes más que Fandral... Eres muy bueno con un enemigo, no sé porque las personas dicen que eres malvado o una bestia devoradora de corazones- dijo pensando que realmente las apariencias engañan.

-Es porque Loki ser mi amado

-No me conoces ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si no sabes nada de mí?

-Eres mi destino, pareja de vida, yo saberlo en mi corazón. –dijo, llenado la mano en su corazón para que este escuchara su latido frenético

Loki no comprendía como esa criatura hablaba como si estuviese enamorado de él a primera vista, eso era ilógico si era la primera vez que se veían, no pensaba que fuera solamente por sexo porque la bestia si hubiese querido habría abusado de él entonces ¿Qué sentía la bestia? ¿Era una trampa? ¿Acaso la bestia lo salvo para que fuera su pareja?

El hechicero no sabía que pensar, sin embargo, lo mejor era seguirle la corriente dado que la bestia era muy fuerte y podía protegerlo.

Saludos gente

Gracias por leer!!


	4. 3

El hechicero paso un tiempo en reposo y cuando se recuperó fue a la cocina, donde el jotun salvaje le tenía el desayuno listo en la mesa incluso le había puesto un banco extra en el comedor, a pesar de vivir solo había adaptado su vivienda especialmente para él, tal si fuese una persona importante que deseaba conservar.

Cuando entro se sentó a su lado- Buenos días

-Come, necesitar fuerza

-Eres muy amable, no deberías serlo... Por lo que hice. - argumento algo avergonzado por sus errores.

-No estar enojado con amado

-Pensaba que todos los jotuns eran malvados, si te hubiese conocido antes todo habría sido diferente –dijo sintiendo que toda su vida había sido un engaño.

\- ¿Soy el primer jotun que tienes contacto o solo los has matado sin tratar de comunicarte con ellos? - pregunto con curiosidad

-Conocí a uno cuando era joven, un hídrico igual que tú; creí que él era diferente porque hablaba muy bien mi idioma, era inteligente y simpático, pero resulto ser salvaje... Ataco a Fandral y casi lo mata, desde ese momento padre cerro comunicación con los jotun- conto el azabache.

\- ¿Querer matarlo? ¿Odiarlo por ser jotun o por lastimar a tu amante? - dijo con algo de tristeza e ira.

Loki se rio tomando una fresa azul juguetonamente-Nunca lo odiaría o le haría daño a ese jotun en particular.

\- ¿Por qué?

El hechicero suspiro-En ese tiempo no tenía nada con Fandral, ni siquiera me gustaba...Ese gigante de hielo era de la clase alta, nos conocimos en una reunión, estudiaba en Asgard y me atraía mucho tanto que le coqueteaba, al fin él se me declaro y nos besamos, besaba muy bien.

\- ¿Qué pasar?

\- Estaba feliz, pensé que quizá podríamos ser una pareja, aunque padre no lo aceptaría. Hasta que dejo gravemente herido a Fandral, me dio miedo ver sus ojos rojos asesinos; pero ahora que lo pienso quizá era como tú, alguien incomprendido; además Fandral era celoso, lo molesto y se salió de control, quien pago las consecuencias fue ese pobre chico. - dijo con tristeza.

Thor añadió sintiendo que tenía oportunidad- Así que no tener asco de los jotun

-No tengo nada en contra de los jotun, claro que mi cultura los ve como monstruos así que yo también los veía así, pero quería eliminarlos porque Fandral me prometió casamiento si lo hacía. Lamento intentar matar a todos tus compatriotas, era un idiota enamorado, tan ciego que no veía que me estaban manipulando- añadió el príncipe.

-Entender, tu amar a otro hombre- dijo con una voz entrecortada.

Al nombrar a Fandral, noto que el musculoso se puso melancólico, como si estar enamorado de alguien más le deprimiera.

-No te pongas triste, Fandral es parte del pasado. Ya no siento nada por ese bastardo. Yo estaba solo, él era la única persona que me comprendía, que me escuchaba porque mi padre no me quería y no tenía a nadie, pensé que era lo único para mí, pero no era así... Nunca debí ser condependiente, nunca debí dejar que me pisoteara y manipulara a su antojo, que me hiciera sentir insignificante– dijo pensando en las veces que debió soportar sus infidelidades, mendigando amor. Se conformó con tan poco.

-El jotun de la historia lo aceptaste ¿Por qué a mí no? Yo amarte más que nada

-No entiendo ¿Por qué me amarías? Nadie puede enamorarse tan rápido - dijo pensando lo más lógico.

Thor tomo su mano dándole un pequeño beso -Eres lo que estar buscando, mi mate; desde que te vi mi corazón latió por ti.

-Eres muy tierno, sin embargo, dudo ser esa persona. – dijo en negación.

-Yo demostrarte que te amo, si Loki dejarme.

\- ¿Piensas conquistarme? ¿Crees que te elegiría?

El hombre suspiro como si le doliera el alma-Yo saber...No tener oportunidad, Thor ser la bestia...Loki no gustar la bestia

Loki sonrió para atraerlo en un beso apasionado dejándose llevar por sus deseos- Siempre me han gustado los besos de hielo, no te rindas tan fácil... Demuéstrame que tan bestia eres cuando deseas algo.

El hombre se lamio sus labios- Tu besarme...Me gustar, querer otro

_El hechicero le dio un pequeño beso demostrando que le atraía sexualmente y ¿cómo no? Si ese hombre era muy sensual, tenía unos músculos enormes, el cuerpo de un dios griego, sería un tonto si no aprovechara tremendo monumento._

-Amado ¿Dar oportunidad a la bestia? Bestia querer más besos.

El príncipe toco su cabello rubio – Las heridas que me dejo Fandral no han sanado aun, pero quiero que mi corazón no se cierre al amor... Quiero volver amar, quiero que me des tiempo para dejar ir mi rencor y poder corresponderte. Pienso que deberíamos conocernos un poco más, no quiero cometer más errores o tener miedo, quiero estar tan seguro y que tú también lo estés; es justo que cuando te acepte es porque te ame realmente.

Thor era suave y amable más de lo que su novio nunca fue- Entender, tu querer tiempo... Yo esperar a que mi amado sentir lo mismo

-No puedo negar que estas como quieres, tu eres una de las personas más sensuales que he conocido... Pero la atracción sexual no es lo único que debe haber en una relación, por eso necesitamos tiempo para conocernos, no quiero que esto sea unilateral. - dijo pensando que no quería ser como Fandral y aprovecharse del amor que le daban para manipular y obtener placer.

-Yo cortejar a Loki- dijo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

_El hechicero se dio cuenta que Thor resultaba incomprendido por las personas que creían que era malvado cuando tenía un buen corazón_

Se quedaron juntos hablando hasta en la tarde cuando el hombre dice- Yo ir a cazar, amado quedar en casa

-Te estaré esperando

-Loki ser mío, Loki amado- dijo en un beso casto

El hechicero sonrió, si fuera otra persona debería tener miedo de aquel gruñido posesivo o estar atrapado con esa criatura que le veía como su nuevo juguete favorito sin embargo no sentía ningún temor, todo lo contrario, el grandulón era bastante cariñoso...Le recordaba bastante un cachorro.

Cuando Thor se fue, estaba aburrido sin nada que hacer así que simplemente limpio la casa, se encontraba ansioso de que la bestia llegara incluso se quedaba viendo la puerta con esperanza y cuando al fin regreso de su cacería, trajo muchas flores exóticas que quien sabe de dónde saco.

Se sintió conmovido como si se derritiera de ternura ante tal gesto, Fandral nunca había hecho nada de eso por él, nunca le importo enamorarlo solamente poseer su cuerpo hasta estar satisfecho.

Ese jotun lo hacía sentir vivo, no miserable e insignificante como su ex novio.

Sonrió involuntariamente ante aquellos románticos detalles.

A lo mejor era tiempo de seguir adelante.

Gracias por leer!!

Cuídense lectores 🥰


	5. 4

La vida de Loki cambio mucho al convivir con un hombre tan amoroso, aprendió a cazar, a cocinar y a tener una vida más domestica e inclusive los dos parecían como recién casados durmiendo juntos en la misma cama, cenando, charlando; acostumbrándose a la compañía y a la comodidad mutua.

Era raro para el príncipe que no extrañara nada a Asgard, seguramente porque allí siempre se sentía solo, triste pero junto al ermitaño simplemente encontraba un lugar donde pertenecer, un hogar donde era amado.

¿Quién diría que estar en una pequeña casa le iba a ser más feliz que en un gran castillo con miles de lujos?

Bastaba el amor para sentirse completo.

Ese día miraba algunos libros tratando de entenderlos, pero no entendía ese extraño idioma, le gustaría aprender sobre la cultura jotun y poder tener una conversación decente con la bestia.

Cuando Thor entro, le abrazo por detrás y beso su mejilla

-Enséñame tu idioma

Thor asistió, buscando un libro y enseñándole con mucha paciencia cada palabra, lo sentó en su regazado... Cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos musculosos.

_Loki sentía que cada día amaba más a la famosa bestia, nunca pensó que se podría enamorar de un enemigo. Si bien su primer amor antes mencionado había sido un gigante de hielo, un chico gordito, tímido pero muy tierno que se le había declarado y le dio un beso apasionante, aunque esa relación no llego a ningún lado, hubiese deseado que el chico nunca se hubiera ido así no habría caído en los brazos de Fandral y hubiese estado con alguien que le amara realmente, no una estafa._

_Loki sintió fuego dentro, se dio cuenta que quizás se sentía atraído por los jotun desde que era un adolecente y le provocaba efusión cuando recordaba aquel beso frio que le dio aquel jotun, incluso cuando estaba con Fandral o en la soledad de su habitación podría recordar esa lengua, el aliento caliente y resultaba lo mismo que besar a la bestia, una bomba de pasión._

_¿Tenía un fetiche con esas criaturas?_

Como el jotun no daba el primer paso y cada que intentaba acercarse de una manera provocadora, el gigante se alejaba nervioso como si no lo deseara o se asustara...Decidió tomar la iniciativa y tener algo sexy con el gigante.

Él era una persona que disfrutaba del sexo y le hacía falta, todavía peor dormir a su lado sin poder tocarlo era una tortura; su cuerpo siempre estaba bastante caliente; ya había aceptado la atracción, ahora quería hacer algo al respecto.

Así que cuando llego a su cuarto estaba decidido a tener una relación más sexual con el hombre, no tenía miedo de lo grande que era Thor o que podría ser partido a la mitad por este. Ahora confiaba en el gigante, sentía que esta vez hacia lo correcto al querer una persona que le correspondía, que lo trataba como si fuese especial.

Thor llegó después de una cacería, tomó un baño y cuando salió se encontró con el hechicero quien comienzo a besarlo con ganas como si estuviese devorándolo, Loki le dio la mano atrayéndolo a la cama para sentarse en su regazo y continuar tocando sus grandes músculos mientras fricciona para excitarlo.

De improviso el gigante le detuvo asustado por la pasión- No

El hechicero se sintió algo inseguro por el rechazo- ¿No quieres? ¿Por qué? Creí que querías que fuéramos algo más, bueno al principio pensé que no sentías deseos por mí, pero luego vi cómo me mirabas cuando me cambiaba la ropa

-Yo desearte, pero no querer lastimar – dijo tímidamente

El hechicero comprendió porque siempre le rechazaba, no era porque le tenía asco todo lo contario tenia tantos deseos que temía hacerle daño.

El príncipe se quitó la ropa y tomo su mano poniéndola en su cuerpo- Tómame sin miedo

El chico se estremeció- Es como si fuera un sueño, Loki ser hermoso...No querer romper lo hermoso.

-Quiero hacerlo con alguien que me ama... Fandral nunca me hizo el amor, nunca me amo, pero tú eres diferente. Quiero sentirte dentro mío, quiero ser tuyo.

El gigante lo tomo en sus brazos, para besarlo y tocarlo de manera suave, pasa su lengua enorme por todo aquel cuerpo pálido, mordió su piel pálida suavemente

Loki nunca se había sentido de es amanera, todo su cuerpo vibra de placer al estar en los brazos de ese macho que lo trata como si fuese algo preciado.

-Quiero ver tus ojos, son hermosos...Azules como el cielo- dice al azabache.

Thor no parecia saber cómo actuar, Loki lo ve como un chico inocente y adolecente nervioso al ser su primera vez. Lo toca primero, llevando la mano a su miembro que es demasiado grande para ser real y este gime muy fuerte expulsando semen por todo lado, el hechicero lo pone en su boca y ni siquiera cabe, se asusta un poco de su tamaño, pero no va darse por vencido o sentirse intimidado ahora.

Ve al rubio que parece que le va dar un ataque de placer- ¿Nunca te han tocado? Tu cuerpo reacciona como si fuera la primera vez.

Le gusta verlo y dominar a un hombre tan fuerte con sus manos, como puede hacer que se retuerza tan fácil.

-No, yo esperar mi alma gemela... Yo esperarte porque yo amarte- dice sencillamente

-Bien, te voy a enseñar, primero pon tus dedos aquí... Debes prepararme muy bien para que esa cosa gigante que tienes pueda entrar, va a sentirse bien y quizá podemos usar algo para lubricar

_Casi dice que Fandral lo alaga por dar placer, pero jamás se puede hablar del ex cuando está en la cama con alguien más e igual ya no siente nada por ese hombre manipulador...Ahora solamente quiere pensar en esa criatura que le hace delirar y agradece tener experiencia previa o probablemente no sabría cómo lidiar con esa bestia._

_Fandral podrá ser un desgraciado, pero le enseño todo lo que sabe sobre relaciones sexuales, como dar placer o miles de formas o posiciones y ahora podría aplicarlo con alguien que amaba._

El rubio es obediente porque le pone los dedos dentro, son tan grandes que le quitan el aliento y comienza a gemir ante las oleadas de placer...Loki lo guía en cada paso, si quiere más o donde tocar o lamer.

\- Esta listo, me gusta como mueves tus dedos o tu lengua ahora veamos como manejas otra cosa.

Se pone arriba de ese sujeto y se sumerge lentamente sintiendo dolor con delicia.

Thor se queda inmóvil parece como si tuviese miedo de matar al hechicero, sabe que podría hacerle tanto daño y no quiere asesinar a la persona que ama

-No te preocupes, tengo experiencia...Bien nunca lo hecho con alguien que la tenga tan grande, pero me gusta el sexo, me gusta rudo y me gustas tú. - dice besándolo

Loki siente mucho dolor tanto porque aquel miembro es demasiado enorme así que le cuesta tener un ritmo subir, bajar demasiado rápido, pero se la ingenia para cabalgar en ese animal, Thor se acerca para besarlo y volcarlo para seguir en un ritmo suave y constante, una posición diferente cada vez

-Mas, meterlo más...No te contengas, no me vas a matar- dice el hechicero

Entre fuertes embestidas y besos apasionados puede escuchar al hombre repitiendo-Te amo

Loki siente el frenesí llenar sus sentidos, es algo que nunca antes había sentido

Llora en su hombro porque nunca nadie le dijo que le amaba, nunca nadie le amo tanto

-No llores amor, te dije que era mejor no hacer esto, que te iba a lastimar... No quiero romperte o desgarrarte- dijo preocupado saliendo de su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

_Es común que los jotun guerreros para humillar al enemigo lo sometan a una violencia sexual, para ellos es fácil matar de ese modo... Lo jotun no pueden tener relaciones con los Asgardianos porque tienen un tamaño muy grande y eso hace que terminen matando de una manera dolorosa a su víctima, más porque pueden volverse agresivos durante el sexo._

-No es por eso que lloro, tu no me haces daño, aunque creo me quedare una semana en la cama...Me duele todo, ni siquiera puedo moverme y eso que solo fue una vez

-Lo siento, es mejor que no lo volvamos hacer- dijo acariciándolo con tristeza, se conformaba con que su primera vez fuese tan hermosa.

-Lo haremos muchas más veces más porque fue muy placentero solo debo adaptarme más, eres muy tierno y si la tienes enorme, pero eso no es malo; al contrario, fue maravilloso y más porque tú me quieres. Lo haces con amor.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te dañe?

-Porque estoy feliz, se siente bien hacerlo con alguien que amo y me ama. Es la primera vez que hago el amor, que alguien se preocupa por darme placer.

Con esperanza pregunto - ¿Me amas?

-Si, he llegado a amarte tanto.

-Yo también amarte, me gustar hacer el amor

-A mí me gusto más, eres el mejor amante que he tenido y eso que aún no te entrenado...Tendrás más de eso porque soy muy caliente

-Te daré todo mi amor- dijo Thor sonriendo y besando a su amante con ternura.

Ser sostenido con tanto amor era un regalo del cielo.


	6. 5

Los amantes se encontraban en una gran bañera rustica llena de agua tibia, el gigante le abrazaba con ternura, sus grandes manos enjabonan el pelo azabache y los labios besaban su cuello pálido, sus manos acariciaban a Loki con más confianza, deslizándose por su intimidad haciendo estragos en el joven hechicero, quien se recostaba dejándose envolver por aquel musculoso espécimen bien dotado y cariñoso.

Por la tarde viajaron a algunas tierras lejanas, el rubio le enseño los alrededores que no había visitado anteriormente, se divirtieron juntos en medio de la nieve.

Aquel lugar tan tenebroso se convertía en un paraíso en compañía de la persona correcta, la aurora boreal se volvía un acontecimiento maravilloso tanto como vivir con una persona que solía temer.

En su travesía fueron de cacería, el hechicero resultaba bueno lanzando flechas y cuando terminaron hicieron una pequeña fogata para comer algo, se acostaron en el suelo, entrelazando las manos.

Vieron el cielo que estaba totalmente despejado, las estrellas palpitaban como un sueño o una hermosa utopía.

El príncipe se dio cuenta que Thor parecía algo preocupado - ¿Qué pasa? Hoy as estado muy callado

El rubio le contestó angustiado- Sé que no pertenecer aquí, sé que tener que irte

Loki suspiro- Piensas demasiado

-Aunque te vayas, aunque te cases con alguien diferente...Yo amarte por siempre, yo no estaré con nadie más y recordare cada momento con mi amado- admitió siendo sincero como si esperara a que el príncipe de cabellos negros lo fuese a abandonar.

-Suena a que quieres que me vaya- dijo un tanto inseguro, dado es su primera relación donde su amor era reciproco y temía que todo se quebrara en mil pedazos.

El gigante de hielo murmura de una manera amarga -Yo querer que te quedes, pero tú no pertenecer a pequeño lugar, mereces mucho mas

-No digas eso, he vivido toda mi vida llena de lujos y nunca he sido tan feliz como cuando estoy a tu lado. No volveré a Asgard, me quedare contigo- confeso el hechicero sintiendo por fin el calor de un hogar y la sensación de ser amado.

Thor le besa, sus besos siempre son tan dulces igual a una miel deliciosa- Yo amarte tanto, si quedarte yo consentirte, pero si tú debes irte, yo dejarte.

-No te preocupes por el futuro, disfrutemos el momento y ten en cuenta que nunca voy a amar a nadie más que tú, mi corazón te pertenece- dijo recostándose, fundiéndose en un abrazo cálido.

Loki miraba las estrellas y deseaba que ese momento no se acabara nunca, estar al lado de la persona que amaba era lo único que lo hacia realmente feliz. -Pensé que sabía que era el amor, pero tu hiciste darme cuenta que no tenía idea. Has sido tan dulce, me haces tan feliz como nunca pensé serlo en estas tierras congeladas.

-Tu también hacerme feliz, estar con mi amado es el paraíso...Aunque tú no fueras mi alma gemela te amaría- dice el rubio.

-Crees en esas cosas de almas gemelas, eres romántico y apasionado. Es un regalo haberme encontrado contigo; estaría solo, vacío sin ti- admite pensando que como algo tan malo que le sucedió pudo llegar a convertirse en una bendición.

-Me alegro el destino nos uniera, siempre amarte. - dice besando su frente con amor.

Ambos durmieron cerca de la fogata hasta el otro día, donde jugaron en la nieve, cortaron algunas frutas silvestres y fueron a la casa en la noche. Thor apenas entro lo estrelló en la pared para comenzar a quitarle la ropa con furor; desesperado por tocarle y hacerle el amor, el rostro del hechicero incluso pego contra la madera de la puerta, así como su cuerpo pequeño.

-Ansioso- dice saboreando aquella pasión.

El salvaje gruño como respuesta mientras lo masturba con sus grandes manos, su lengua siempre lamia su piel de una manera erótica y como no tenía mucha paciencia de quitar la ropa, el hombre desgarro sus vestiduras, sus uñas son tan afiladas que causan una sensación estremecedora

Lo toma como si fuera un pequeño muñeco, Loki se golpea de forma bastante bárbara que hasta duele ante la ferocidad, siente que va dejar moretones todo ese movimiento brusco sin embargo le gusta las cosas ásperas y simplemente se recuesta al pecho, mostrando su cuello con sumisión.

-Date la vuelta - ordena semejante a un animal.

El hechicero obedece para atraerlo, el hombre lo alza para meter sus dedos dentro suyo, es un alumno que aprende rápido porque ahora ha superado al maestro...Es muy dominante e irracional, si bien escuchar sus gruñidos, su barba rasposa y su voz ronca lo hace enloquecer.

Entra en el de manera acelerada sin compasión alguna, lo alza caminando hacia la cama y no llegan porque terminan por caer en la alfombra, el hombre lo detiene para que no se lastime. Se siente el calor de la chimenea, Thor es fuerte, ya no tiene miedo, sabe que hacer para dar placer sin hacerle daño.

Se mueve rápido entrando en Loki una y otra vez con desesperación, besando su hombro hasta su espalda para morder dejando marca con posesividad, le acaricia para volver a sumergirse en su cuerpo con una mezcla de salvajismo y ternura. El sudor baja cuando lo embiste con fuerza, el hechicero solo puede gemir ante tan agresión, el bárbaro se ha vuelto más violento pero sus besos siguen mostrando un lado delicado y tranquilizador para que el hechicero no piense que enloqueció, aunque si pierde el control lo hace con medida.

-Te amo- susurra en su oído, gimiendo.

-Yo también te amo- responde entre besos apasionados, sus cuerpos se unen en el frenesí de la noche, el hechicero enrolla sus piernas para sentir más aquel placer.

Cuando están en pleno clímax escuchan un escándalo, como si muchas personas entraran a la casa a quebrando, y destruyendo todo.

La puerta rechina, suenan las botas y de pie enfrente de ellos está el mismo Fandral que parece en shock al ver a su ex amante en pleno acto sexual con el enemigo.

Thor cobija a su amante, gruñe como un animal e intenta proteger a su pareja.


	7. 6

Las cosas se salieron de control cuando Fandral comienzo a enojarse ante aquella escena erótica, dio un paso tomando su arma y gritó con desdén- Como osas tocar al príncipe, asqueroso animal

Thor no espero ni un segundo para atacar rápidamente con sus garras afinadas, marcando la cara del guerrero con un enorme rasguño que sangraba sin parar, pero la agresión no detuvo al guerrero porque luchó contra dicho gigante el cual resultaba ser más fuerte que él.

El hechicero agarró la muñeca del jotun con el fin de escondiéndose en su cuarto y le dijo, tocando su mejilla con afecto - Déjame hablar con él. Hay otros guerreros afuera, no quiero que te lastimen.

\- Si quieres a ex novio, ve con el... Tu amarlo primero, yo no poder competir con primer amor- dice con tristeza. Dejando ir, aunque le amaba con todo su ser no era egoísta; sabe que Fandral es todo para Loki.

El príncipe le besa tiernamente –No digas tonterías, te amo a ti y no te comparas con ese patán, porque eres mucho mejor tanto que me duele no haberte conocido antes. Confía en mí, saldremos de esta porque estamos juntos.

_El rubio sabe que ese hombre fue la persona que Loki amaba, por quien casi destruye un reino entero y es celoso tanto que le cuesta manejar su ira, es difícil no estar inseguro pensando que hay posiblidades de que Loki vuelve con él, que puede abandonarlo para cumplir su sueño de ser el esposo de ese hombre, pero confía en su amado, deja que el hechicero se encargue._

_Duele pensar en no ser tan importante o ser comida de segunda mesa, quiere ser el centro de su universo._

El príncipe trata de manejar la situación lo mejor posible cuando Fandral tira la puerta entrando al cuarto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? - pregunta con furia.

Fandral responde- Odin murió y como ya no es el rey entonces puedes volver, ahora podemos proseguir con nuestro amor y casarnos. Ya no tienes que dormir con ese monstruo asqueroso para que te proteja, evidentemente solo lo usas como una buena puta para que te de refugio ¡Que bajo as caído! Que asqueroso revolcarte con esta cosa por sobrevivir, pensé tendrías más dignidad de morir antes ser tomado por ese animal

El hechicero se acerca con cuidado, susurrando - Tienes razón, lo utiliza para que me mantuviera a salvo y le manipulaba con sexo ¿Crees que me enamoraría de esa cosa cuando te tengo a ti? Solamente esperaba a que volvieras de nuevo para irnos juntos, casarnos como me prometiste.

Fandral le besa usando la lengua tal como le gusta, mirando de reojo al triste jotun que parece derrotado como si deseaba que lo mataran, se notaba que su corazón estaba roto por ver tal escena o escuchar tales palabras y el villano siente la satisfacción que incluso tendría relaciones enfrente de su rival para lastimarlo.

-Es hora de volver a tu mundo, a mi cama donde perteneces- dice más alto de lo necesario para que el jotun escuche.

-Volveré contigo, pero quiero que dejes a Thor en paz

Fandral lo agarra del pelo y lo tira al suelo; no es tonto, conoce demasiado bien su ex amante y sabe exactamente lo que trama - Ah entiendo pequeño embaucador rey de las mentiras, todo esto es por el ¿no es así? Tratas de manipularme para que no lo lastime. Se nota que has disfrutado cogiéndote esa repugnante criatura en mi ausencia, pero se acabó Loki ¡Lo matare!

El hechicero llora de la desesperación, interponiéndose en su camino- No lo permitiré

\- Hemos estado juntos desde que eras adolecente, yo estuve allí cuando nadie más lo estuvo, cuando tu padre te ignoraba y me mantuve en aquellas noches solitarias ¿Cómo puedes elegir a esta bestia horrible que, a mí, la persona que siempre has amado?

\- ¿Crees que volvería contigo? Después de todo lo que me hiciste, yo me quedare con él; no es algo sexual como lo que tenía contigo ¡Yo lo amo! Thor no es como tú, el me ama y no se aprovecha de las circunstancias o del amor para manipularme. - grita muy enojado, por primera vez se siente libre de las cadenas que lo ataban a ese detestable hombre.

Fandral se ríe - No mientas, aun me amas. Aunque no comprendo porque deseas salvarle la vida a la bestia. Lo que hiciste con ese monstruo fue sobrevivir, nada más que usar el sexo para que te mantuviera a salvo, pero ya puedes dejar de hacerlo. Debes volver a tu reino y tomar el trono, no puedes casarte con un don nadie siendo de la realeza.

Thor se enoja para atraer a su amado a su costado, le gruñe con fuerza- Loki ser mío

-Acaso no sabes quién lo follaba antes, a quien realmente le pertenece... El me ama desde hace muchos años tanto que era virgen cuando lo folle, tu perdedor vas a morir por atreverte a tocar mis cosas.

-No lo vas a matar porque él se ganó mi corazón, ya no siento nada por ti más que asco, eres de lo peor... Tu ni siquiera me quieres, solo porque soy el heredero volviste por mí; de lo contrario nunca lo harías ¡Yo nunca fui una prioridad, seguro estabas con tus amantes mientras yo sufría por tu traición!

-Tuve que hacerlo, tenía un plan; vendría por ti

-Eres un egoísta y no sé cómo pude sentirme atraído por ti, pero se acabó, ahora estoy con Thor y me quedare con él... Lo amo realmente- dijo apretando la mano del jotun

\- ¿Cómo puedes preferir a un monstruo a mí? - grito con enojo

-Porque es mucho mejor hombre que tu- dijo al fin encontrando una persona que le correspondía su amor.

-Así será entonces

El malvado sonríe y grita a los oficiales que están afuera - La bestia hizo daño al rey, lo violo, está desnudo ¡Lo tomo a la fuerza! ¡Muerte a la bestia!

Loki lo bloquea para que nadie lo toque- Él no me ha hecho nada que yo no quisiera

Pero Fandral lo golpea dejándolo en un estado de inconciencia, lo último que ve es a varios oficiales deteniendo a la bestia que grita su nombre y a Fandral apuñalando a sangre fría

Ve la sangre corriendo, las lágrimas y el sonido de su voz diciendo que siempre va amarle

-Te amo- dice tratando de alcanzarlo hasta que a oscuridad se vuelve una sombra de angustia


	8. 7

El hechicero apenas se levantó en Asgard corrió a la puerta de su recamara, desesperado y preocupado por saber ¿Dónde se encontraba el jotun ermitaño? ¿Qué había pasado con él?

Fue cuando de repente entro a su habitación el desdichado Fandral, quien con confianza comenzó a besarlo con pasión, arrastrándole a la cama para sentarlo en su regazo.

_Si hubiera sido en el pasado le habría manipulado fácilmente de esa manera ardiente, pero ahora no sentía más que repulsión por ese ingrato que jugo con sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo._

\- ¿Cómo estas, mi amor? – pregunto con descaro, como si no le hubiese traicionado.

-No me toques – escupió tratando de quitárselo de encima y desesperado pregunto- ¿Qué le hiciste a Thor? ¿Dónde está?

-Tuve que eliminarlo porque él te estaba confundiendo y separando de mí, una bestia como esa no puede estar con un rey... En cambio, yo sería el idóneo para ser tu consorte- añadió con arrogancia, su cara yacía deformada por las cicatrices que le dejo la bestia y se veía más intimidante que antes.

-No, es mentira- gritó horrorizado mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas igual a una cascada llena de dolor.

-¡Ya nada va a romper lo nuestro! Tu padre nos separó y esa asquerosa bestia te uso como su juguete sexual, pero yo no he dejado de amarte, te perdono por ser infiel si procuras seguir siendo mío. – dice besándolo con la boca abierta, poniendo sus manos dentro de su pantalón y dejando marcas en su piel.

El hechicero le dio una cachetada intentando alejarlo- Me quieres hacer sentir culpable de infidelidad cuando tú te revolcadas con todas las mujeres de Asgard enfrente mío, eres un hipócrita; no tienes derecho actuar como si fueras inocente.

-Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que he hecho por ti- agrego el rubio

\- Lo único que hiciste fue traicionarme, lastimarme cuando yo te daba todo lo que tenía para hacerte feliz...Tu eres un mentiroso, solo me usaste con palabras de amor, pero nunca me amaste y lo peor, le hiciste daño a la persona que quiero.

-Entiendo, te gusta revolcarte como una puta con ese asqueroso animal- dice con repugnancia.

-Si me encanta acostarme con él y sabes ¿Por qué?... Porque él me hace el amor, me ama realmente. No como tú que solamente piensas en tu propio beneficio, me utilizabas como un esclavo de cama y me engañabas con cualquiera que se te pasaba en enfrente, te aprovechaste que te quería para destruirme y manipularme- le insulto con desdén

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme? Soy mejor que él, tengo un alto estatus y me gustas, de mis amantes eras mi favorito; eres el que mejor usa la lengua y ese cuerpo candente que se mueve tan sensual. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplan perfecto, se unían con éxtasis apasionado como el mismo fuego ¿No te gustaba que te montara todos los días, incluso me rogabas que te hiciera sentir la lujuria y pedias más? - añade tal si viese al hechicero igual a un simple objeto que le da placer.

-Saldrías perdiendo en una comparación, el me hace el amor mucho mejor que tú, él la tiene más grande y la usa mejor. Siento mucho más que lujuria, mas pasión porque no es sexo, es amor y cuando hay amor reciproco es mucho más placentero que hacerlo con alguien que no me quiere. - se burla de su hombría sabiendo este es machista.

Fandral lleno de furia lo sujeto a la fuerza, puso una mano en la boca para callarlo y empiezo a tocarlo, metiendo dedos dentro suyo con agresividad y lo hacía con tanto odio porque quería lastimarlo y humillarlo- ¡No te burles de mí, te voy a demostrar que soy mejor en la cama y te jodere tanto hasta que no puedas levantarte porque te encanta lo rudo! Dices todo eso, pero aun te excitas cuando te toco, tu cuerpo reacciona sediento a mi polla ¡Me deseas, quieres que te folle tan duro como siempre, eres una perra sedienta de ser cogida por eso le hiciste con ese asqueroso animal!

El azabache trató de escapar, con pánico al ver que el hombre se salió de control y pretendía hacerle daño sin bien no iba a permitir que su ex novio abusara de él, así que cuando Fandral intentó ponerlo en una posición más vulnerable, lo golpeó con fuerza y gritó con todas sus fuerzas- Guardias

 _Los escoltas debían estar custodiando porque incluso aunque Fandral les ordenara irse, ellos no podrían hacerlo por ley y eran obligados a obedecer al rey y efectivamente estos entraron de inmediato a la habitación_.

Loki se levantó con autoridad y les ordeno - Quiero que destierren a Fandral al lugar más lejano que exista y procuren que no vuelva a poner un pie en mi territorio.

-No puedes hacerme esto- le grito Fandral, pensando que el hechicero era el mismo ingenuo del pasado el cual era fácil dominar con sexo y con palabras de amor.

El hombre había cambiado, ya no era sumiso a sus demandas, tomo el poder que su amante le había quitado y lo uso en su contra.

-Ya lo hice, yo soy el rey y tengo el poder, tú no eres nada...No sabes lo mucho que pensé como lastimarte, como vengarme de tu traición, pero ni siquiera vale la pena rebajarme a tu nivel- dice con ira

Cuando los guardias se lo llevan arrastrando. El guerrero grita- Me alegra haberlo matado, ese animal rastrero asqueroso te robo de mí.

Loki siente que su alma se muere, grita del dolor tan grande que siente y trata de salir adelante tomando el trono que le pertenece, aunque ya no signifique nada.

Lo dejaría todo sin duda por ver de nuevo a su amado, aunque fuese un segundo antes del ocaso.

Inclusive hace un viaje a Jotumheim con el fin de averiguar ¿dónde se encuentra el gigante de hielo que robo su corazón? y conserva esperanzas de que este vivo, pero cuando llega ve que todo está destruido, como si quemaban su felicidad haciéndola añicos, se arrodilla pensando en los momentos donde fue realmente feliz, donde conoció que es el amor.

Sufre sin poder hacer nada

Todo lo que queda de su nido de amor es cenizas.

La sangre de su abrigo, su olor es lo único que conserva señas de su existencia.

¿Esta realmente muerto por su culpa?

Perdió su amado y no hace otra cosa más que llorar en la fría nieve.

Recuerda las estrellas que observo la última vez con él, ya no está a su lado, pero su amor es tan ardiente y palpitante como siempre.

Desesperado pide un deseo al cielo - Quiero que vuelva, quiero que regrese o moriré de dolor.

Respira y anhela verlo de nuevo.

Lo extraña cada vez más.

Aunque el ya no está, sus sentimientos nunca van a cambiar.


	9. final

_Su vida se convirtió en monotonía, nada tenía sentido sin aquella sonrisa despampanante que era un rayo de sol en su día nublado._

_Los meses seguían corriendo, mientras él se sentía cada vez más muerto por dentro._

_Continuaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como uno de los soberanos más influyentes de los nueve reinos, sin embargo, todo el poder no lo hacía feliz porque terminaba pensando en su amado a cada instante y lloraba en las noches sabiendo que nunca más estaría a su lado la persona más dulce, cariñosa, fiel que había conocido._

_Consideraba que sería mejor morir, su depresión llegaba a una escala de tener pensamientos suicidas, pero no se atrevía hacerlo, pensaba que Thor no querría que su vida terminara de ese modo... El jotun desearía que siguiera viendo las estrellas, después de todo siempre hay luz al final del túnel._

Un día su rutina cambia abruptamente cuando un carruaje entra anunciando al rey de jotumheim. Loki no quiere verlo, esta triste sin embargo no tiene más opciones, debe buscar la paz y pedir perdón por tratar de destruir el mundo congelado.

Se pone un bonito traje que revela su sensual figura y una corona de oro con piedras preciosas en ella, se sienta en su trono viendo a muchos jotuns llegar y el rey de ese lugar imponente hace su aparición, es un hombre de gran poder, está cubierto y no puede ver su rostro, pero su voz ronca y profunda retumba como un trueno – Saludos Rey Loki Odinson

El azabache hace una pequeña reverencia- Rey Laufeyson, hace mucho que no nos vemos

_Sonríe recordando a ese chico, precisamente era su primer amor, con quien se había besado hace muchos años, el que le confeso su amor en medio de las flores._

-No es porque no quisiera visitarte, es porque tu padre me odiaba y el hecho de que casi mato a tu guarda espaldas. - dice muy casual

-Bueno mi padre también me odiaba y además he tratado de matar a mi guarda espaldas, era un idiota de todos modos.... Ya no tienes que preocuparte por él, lo desterré – explica el hechicero

-Te traje algo- dice dándole unas flores, el hechicero al verlas queda devastado y triste, eran las mismas que Thor le regalaba.

Loki las deja con sus guardias e invita al rey a su sala privada, para poder hablar sin que las otras personas estén de chismosas- Escuche que le diste un golpe de estado al antiguo rey, supongo que debes estar enojado conmigo por tratar de destruir tu pueblo, quiero decirte que realmente lo lamento, si la amistad que teníamos en el pasado significa algo para ti, me gustaría que me perdonaras. Tratare de ayudar con las reparaciones y en todo lo que necesites, he aprendido mi lección.

-Fue algo realmente grave que no se soluciona con un simple "Lo siento". Intentaste destruir mi mundo, si no quieres la venganza entonces deberás cumplir mi petición - dijo sonando realmente autoritario.

\- Vaya ¿Me estas chantajeando? Veo te pareces a tu padre ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te confesé mi amor cuando éramos jóvenes? - dice siendo seductor

-Cómo olvidarlo si besabas muy bien, de hecho, fuiste mi primer amor... Me di cuenta que me atraía sexualmente los jotun gracias a ti y que tenía algunos fetiches- agrega descaradamente

-Me alegra escuchar eso porque sigo amándote y quiero que salgas conmigo. He esperado todo este tiempo para buscarte, nuestros padres nunca nos hubieran dejado estar juntos, pero ahora que han muerto, nada nos impide tener una relación.

El hechicero baja la mirada- Me gustaste en el pasado, de verdad sentía algo muy fuerte por ti, no obstante, eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando era adolecente, ahora mi corazón está de luto...Mi amado murió y estoy herido, no puedo vivir sin él, así ruego me disculpe, pero no puedo aceptar su propuesta, pertenezco a mi alma gemela

\- ¿Amas tanto a ese hombre como para rechazarme? Sabes que puedo causar un genocidio y puedes tener consecuencias graves si no me aceptas- dijo con un tono amenazador.

Melancólicamente el azabache respondió -Estoy enamorado de un jotun ermitaño llamado Thor, desgraciadamente lo mataron frente a mí, no pude hacer nada para impedirlo y me culpo por su muerte porque si no me hubiese conocido, estaría vivo. Si quieres venganza por mis errores, por rechazarte entonces ¡Mátame! Que no me importa porque no dolería tanto la muerte como vivir sin él.

El hombre se acerca para besarle intentando deliberadamente atraerlo, el hechicero se separa y lo rechaza- No puedo, sabes que te quería. Cuando te fuiste sufrí la perdida dado éramos amigos y luego Fandral llego a consolarme, aprovecharse de mi soledad, termine dejándome llevar por ese idiota, pero ahora que vuelves no puedo estar contigo por qué...

Sus ojos comienzan a picar e intenta que no se note que se está rompiendo-Lo amo, lo amo tanto como nunca he querido a nadie y no puedo, no puedo dejar de amarlo o estar con alguien más. No es justo para ti tampoco estar con alguien enamorado de otra persona.

El rey le abraza, se quita el manto que usa para ocultar su rostro y acaricia la mejilla del hechicero – Mírame

Odinson se encuentra con unos cálidos ojos azules- Amado ¿Me rechazas ahora? Después que he venido por ti

El rey siente que está soñando porque no puede ser real, él lo vio morir.

\- ¿Eres el gemelo de Thor? No puedo creer que me enamore de ambos gemelos

El jotun se ríe, viendo como la cabeza de su amante da vueltas para encontrar una solución realista a los hechos –Siempre he sido el mismo.

Loki inmediatamente le toca primero suavemente, luego le abraza y besa muchas veces tal si asegurada que no es una alucinación creada por su mente fantasiosa - ¿Cómo es posible? Vi cuando Fandral te mato.

-Te lo diré más tarde, primero lo primero – dice arrodillándose mientras saca de una caja un anillo de diamantes- Loki Odinson, amor de mi vida ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- ¿De verdad crees que rechazaría a la persona que amo? Claro que acepto tonto, hasta el final- dice dándole la mano para que le coloquen la sortija y sonríe mirándola, aun no puede creer que todo eso este pasando.

-Gracias por esperar por mí, te amo- agrega entre besos llenos de pasión.

Siendo salvaje el jotun rompe sus prendas en un deseo ardiente por poseerlo y le masturba con desesperación mientras muerde su cuello con fiereza - ¿Me extrañaste?

-Con locura – susurra el hechicero

Sus dedos entran en su interior para prepararlo- Y yo te extrañe más, cada día lejos de ti fue una tortura; déjame sentirte

-Soy tuyo Thor

El jotun ha pasado mucho tiempo sin tener acción que inclusive el hechicero tiembla de miedo cuando se vuelve agresivo, tiene malos recuerdos de cuando Fandral trato de violarlo y también se preocupa porque Thor sigue siendo mucho más grande que su pequeño cuerpo que antes se acostumbró a tenerlo dentro si bien ahora no está preparado.

-Calma, no te hare daño- dice tiernamente mirándole a los ojos

El jotun sabe que su amado está nervioso entonces acaricia su piel como si fuese un pincel en un lienzo en blanco; besa tiernamente su boca, su pecho hasta sus muslos, chupando, devorándole entero y lo aprisiona al inmueble para apoyarse, sumergirse en él una y otra vez hasta que los gemidos resuenan por la habitación, Loki siente como llega al éxtasis de la pasión incluso como sus piernas temblorosas no son capaces de mantenerse en pie, el placer se vuelve un fuego que los arrastra al frenesí.

A la mañana siguiente ambos están desnudos en el sillón, el hechicero adolorido por la actividad sexual tan intensa, se encuentra acostado en el pecho Thor, quien acaricia su cabello con ternura.

Loki le pregunta con cierto tono melancólico - ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas vivo? ¿Querías hacerme sufrir?

El otro lo besa dulcemente- Estaba gravemente herido, pero no podía morir sin verte de nuevo, mi amado...La maldición que conservaba se rompió cuando demostré que era digno y mi destierro termino, el poder que perdí volvió a mí y por eso también puedo hablar mejor que antes, había perdido mi mente, era salvaje hasta encontrarte, tú me salvaste.

-Me hubieras dicho quien eras desde el principio, éramos amigos y casi novios. Acaso ¿No me reconociste? – dice algo inseguro.

-Sabia quien eras, sin embargo, la maldición no me dejaría decirte mi identidad además no era necesario, fui desterrado y no era nadie, no tenía por qué luchar hasta que llegaste. Volví al trono apenas sané mis heridas, le di un golpe de estado a mi padre solamente para ser digno de ti, para volver a dónde está mi corazón. - le explica el jotun, quien anhelaba al príncipe desde que eran adolescentes.

-Así que tú eras el gordito tierno, as cambiado mucho... Mira esos músculos que tienes ahora, entonces cuando nos encontramos ¿Aun me amabas? ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de mí? – dijo comprendiendo porque Thor decía amarlo cuando lo vio en jotumheim, no se había enamorado en ese momento si no anteriormente.

-Era un chico inseguro con su cuerpo que se deslumbra por un dios de hermosa belleza, era un admirador secreto, un acosador que fantaseaba contigo. Siempre te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez con un libro, una sonrisa en los pasillos de Asgard, cuando mi padre me trajo por primera vez y me trataste amablemente mientras todos me miraban con asco y no rechazaste mi beso o mi confesión...Aceptaste al pequeño extranjero jotun con mala figura física, a la salvaje bestia en las tierras áridas, ahora espero que aceptes a este rey que te adora con locura.

Suspiro con anhelo - Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, te amo desde siempre y para siempre lo hare.

-Yo tambien te amo, eres mi alma gemela después de todo; el destino quiso que nos encontráramos nuevamente. – dice entrelazando sus manos y apretándolas.

El jotun romántico añade -Ya nada nos separa

Loki sonríe tal si la felicidad volviera a su vida miserable y le besa con cariño a su futuro esposo.


	10. epilogo

Abrazando a su esposo, el rey de las tierras congeladas pensó que por fin sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

En el pasado al ser un enano de mala apariencia física se convertía en la vergüenza de la familia, sin embargo, tenía una gran ventaja, podía fácilmente convivir con otras especies más pequeñas y eso lo llevo a Asgard.

Era niño cuando fue por primera vez a ese lujoso planeta y se encontró con el ser más hermoso de los nueve reinos, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por su enemigo imposible y desearlo con intensidad, viéndole a lo lejos sin tener el coraje de acercarse a ese dios que hacia palpitar su corazón.

El príncipe resultaba inteligente y sumamente atractivo, le gustaría cortejarlo, pero por desgracia este ya tenía alguien en su vida, un guarda espaldas que se notaba interesado. Cuando los veia juntos tan íntimos, sentia que iba a morir del dolor y más porque Fandral se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos casi de inmediato y rio de él diciendo- Sé que te gusta, pero nunca podrás tenerlo, él no es de tu raza asquerosa. Un príncipe no se enamorará de una bestia, menos alguien debilucho y feo como tú ¡Él es mío! ¡Siempre lo será!

Thor se puso triste y pensó que era cierto, su amor resultaba solamente un deseo que nunca se haría realidad.

Paso algún tiempo donde su apariencia se volvió más descuidada, estaba obeso en consecuencia de la depresión al darse cuenta que el príncipe era su alma gemela y este no le correspondería nunca.

A pesar de sus inseguridades; Loki era muy amable, se sentaba a su lado cuando nadie quería estar cerca, siempre trataba de hablarle y el moría de la vergüenza ante aquella aproximación.

No entendía como un ser tan poderoso, lleno de popularidad se acercaba a alguien como él.

Un día primaveral Thor estaba tranquilo leyendo un libro, cuando el hechicero comiendo un pastelito de chocolate se le acercó y se sentó a su lado - No sabía que te gustaba leer

-Este libro es mi favorito.

-Yo también lo he leído. El guerrero vikingo rubio, se parece mucho a ti... Tiene unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos, azules iguales al cielo. - dijo con un tono bastante coqueto

Thor se quedó sin habla ante el alago, nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso; la gente solía insultarlo.

Loki le regalo su pedazo de su pastel- Eres solitario seguramente porque las personas te tienen miedo por ser un gigante de hielo y son muy prejuiciosas, pero a mí me gustaría ser tu amigo, creo eres interesante y diferente a otros jotuns...Aunque tengo la impresión de que no te agrado, nunca me contestas cuando hablo, te alejas de mí y siempre que te miro, desvías la mirada ¿Soy tan insoportable? Ni si quiera puedes mirarme.

El rubio era retraído porque estaba enamorado, si bien el hechicero creía que era por otras razones- Es porque eres muy atractivo, no estoy acostumbrado a las personas hermosas.

Loki sonrió de una forma tan hermosa que hizo que el corazón de Thor latiera con intensidad- Pensé que me odiabas, pero simplemente eres tímido, me alegra saberlo.

-Nunca te odiaría, yo tambien quiero ser tu amigo- respondió valientemente.

Desde ese momento se volvieron muy cercanos y eso era más doloroso para el jotun dado que era peor tenerlo tan cerca, pero sabiendo nunca seria suyo, por eso tomo la decisión que, aunque fuera rechazado, lo mejor sería declararse.

Se decidió una primavera cuando las flores lucían más radiantes, Thor tomo su mano en el jardín y se arrodillo ante él, tratando ser romántico- Príncipe Odinson, quiero decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo he sentido algo por ti que se ha convertido en amor y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, sé que no soy una persona atractiva, pero te daría mi corazón si me lo pidieras.

Se arriesgó a darle un pequeño beso, que el chico no rechazo todo lo contario se dejó llevar acercándolo más para devorarlo y arrastrarlo a la misma locura.

Thor se sintió feliz teniendo a ese hombre en sus brazos, daba felicidad ser correspondido.

Desgraciadamente el guarda espaldas del hechicero llego furioso, enfrentándose al rubio - ¿Qué le haces al príncipe?

El hechicero de inmediato le respondió -Espera Fandral, no hizo nada que yo no quisiera

\- ¿Te gusta, este asqueroso? - le preguntó lleno de ira.

-Si me gusta ¿y qué? No permitiré que le hagas nada, encontré a la persona adecuada para mí y no permitiré que tu o mi padre, se metan en mi vida amorosa- le contesto molesto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes sentirte atraído por un asqueroso y gordo jotun? No consentiré que estés con el ¡Tu padre me ordeno que te cuidara y no permitiría que te revuelques con ese monstruo!

Fandral agarro sus muñecas a la fuerza mientras el hechicero se negaba - No iré contigo, quiero estar con mi nuevo novio.

-No digas tonterías, tu eres mío- dijo siendo posesivo y celoso.

Lo estaba lastimando tanto que el hechicero cayó al suelo, golpeándose al forcejear.

Al ver a su amado herido fue cuando el rubio perdió el control, sus ojos enrojecieron, la ira lo comenzó a dominar tanto que se volvió un animal salvaje, atacando sin piedad a Fandral; únicamente se detuvo al ver a cara asustada de Loki y de inmediato sintió vergüenza de mostrar su lado monstruoso a la persona que mas amaba.

Fandral enojado por lo sucedido, le lleno la cabeza a Odin diciéndole que Thor quería someter a su hijo y el al defenderlo salió herido incluso ante Loki que le rogaba que lo le hiciera nada al gigante de hielo. El rey obligo a Laufey a castigar a Thor, quien fue desterrado de su propio mundo y condenado a vivir como un salvaje.

Sintiéndose rechazado por su mate poco a poco perdió su mente al grado que no era capaz de comunicarse y así vivió el día a día siendo un ermitaño, hasta que el destino trajo el amor nuevamente a su vida como un regalo del cielo y cuando lo encuentro pensó que esta vez no sería un cobarde, tendría el amor del hechicero y su constancia había dado frutos, ahora lo tenía en sus brazos, le amaría y jamás lo dejaría ir.

Loki era todo su mundo y sabía que su rey sentía lo mismo por él desde aquellos días donde eran adolescentes y fueron separados por las circunstancias.

Le beso tiernamente susurrando un "te amo", el hechicero se aferró más a su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

**Las bestias también pueden amar.**

**Las bestias también merecen un final feliz y él lo había al lado de la persona que siempre había amado.**


End file.
